Moment
by Zero9000
Summary: [noun, a particular stage in something's development or in a course of events.] "Some moments are nice, some are nicer, some are even worth writing about." -Charles Bukowski.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Found a one sentence challenge on live journal, thought I might try it out. (This was originally posted on my tumblr.)

1/5: Alpha

* * *

_#01: Comfort_

Yang smiled softly as Ruby knocked on her door in the middle of a thunderstorm.

_#02: Kiss_

As everyone got ready to sleep, Yang already had a list of Beacon boys she wouldn't mind smooching.

_#03: Soft_

"I won't hurt you," Blake mumbled as she squatted down to pet a small kitten hiding under a bush in on of Beacon's garden.

_#04: Pain_

Weiss was faintly aware that her scar was throbbing as she lectured Ruby about Dust.

_#05: Potatoes_

Neither Ruby nor Jaune bothered to stop their drool as they caught whiff of what was for lunch that day.

_#06: Rain_

The first drop of rain fell just as Blake closed her book.

_#07: Chocolate_

Yang had a weakness for cute boys and chocolate, especially cute boys who gave her chocolate.

_#08: Happiness_

"I don't need money to be happy," Weiss mumbled under her breath as she stormed out of her father's office.

_#09: Telephone_

"Ruby… please stop sending me pictures of cats in the middle of the night." Jaune yawned.

_#10: Ears_

Yang huffed in annoyance while tugging Blake and Weiss apart by the ears.

_#11: Name_

Weiss preferred the name "Snow Queen" over "Snow Angel".

_#12: Sensual_

"My father's an asshole, too." Blake mentioned once Weiss had calmed down.

_#13: Death_

Yang wasn't sure what to feel when she read that Junior was dead.

_#14: Sex_

"Uh… Yang? Are you alright in there?" Ruby asked as she opened the door to her sister's room.

_#15: Touch_

Jaune hesitated before he laid a comforting hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

_#16: Weakness_

Blake wasn't sure if it was normal to be this excited over the sequel of her favorite book.

_#17: Tears_

Ruby refused to let her emotions control her as she stood in front of a white grave.

_#18: Speed_

Five minutes after the exam was passed out, Blake stood up to turn hers in.

_#19: Wind_

The breeze felt nice as Weiss walked around Emerald Forest during the day.

_#20: Freedom_

Jaune didn't try to hide his smile as Pyrrha eagerly told him about the countries she had visited over the summer break.

_#21: Life_

"Jeez Ruby, live a little would you!" Yang suggested.

_#22: Jealousy_

'_Okay, so maybe Ruby is just a bit better than me.'_ Weiss supposed.

_#23: Hands_

"For this assignment, you and your partner will be fighting hand to hand combat against the other members of your team."

_#24: Taste_

"Thzz z hevvn on uh bumf!" Jaune cried as he took a huge bite out of his second burger.

_#25: Devotion_

Blake felt no pain as she attempted to perfect a move she saw Ruby do with ease.

_#26: Forever_

'_Forever can't be this long…'_ Ruby suspected during a boring lecture.

_#27: Blood_

Sometimes, Weiss could still feel the blood trickling out of her scar.

_#28: Melody_

The trees watched as the song birds lured Blake to sleep with their soft tunes.

_#29: Sickness_

"I can still fight!" Yang reasoned, coughing violently as she tried to get out of bed.

_#30: Star_

Weiss discovered that the perfect spot to star gaze in peace was on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest.

_#31: Home_

Ruby squeezed Yang's hand as she caught sight of their new home—Beacon.

_#32: Confusion_

Jaune wasn't sure what part of his sentence had pissed off Snow Angel this time: "You and Blake fight like a married couple".

_#33: Fear_

Weiss didn't want to think about the feeling in her chest every time the professor asked her to demonstrate her Dust technique against a test monster.

_#34: Lightning/Thunder_

Blake sighed as Ruby and Weiss ran into the room she shared with Yang during a thunder storm, shrieking at the top of their lungs as lightning flashed over the school.

_#35: Bonds_

Over time, the four girls created a strong friendship that lasted long after their years at Beacon.

_#36: Market_

"Why am I the one that does food runs…" Ruby muttered as Weiss shut the door to their room in her face.

_#37: Technology_

Weiss was less than amused when a drunken Yang decided to prank call her in the middle of a school night.

_#38: Gift_

"You got me socks for Christmas?" Blake raised an eyebrow, holding up a pair of long light blue socks with the Schnee logo along the side.

_#39: Smile_

Pyrrha found Jaune's nervous smile very attractive.

_#40: Innocence_

"You're telling me, that you don't know what punching the monkey is, Snow Angel?"

_#41: Completion_

"I finally have all the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box toys!" Ruby cried, holding up the last figurine of her collection.

_#42: Clouds_

"So… Blake," Yang started, innocently looking at her nails, "Ever been on Cloud 9?"

_#43: Sky_

"I wouldn't mind becoming a pilot…" Pyrrha mentioned to Jaune as they watched a jet zoom by.

_#44: Heaven_

"Welcome to Heaven on Earth." Weiss stated as she pushed open the doors to the Schnee Dust Factory.

_#45: Hell_

Blake grumbled to herself as Ruby and Weiss barged into their room again due to the storm; Ruby jumping on a sleeping Yang and Weiss letting in the cold as she slipped under Blake's covers.

_#46: Sun_

"God damn it Yang, your hair is like the fucking sun." Blake cursed, throwing the covers over her eyes.

_#47: Moon_

"Hey Weiss," Ruby mumbled, sleep evident in her voice, "Do you think we're destroying the moon with Dust?"

_#48: Waves_

Aside from Yang, Weiss surprised the bunch by being a natural surfer.

_#49: Hair_

Jaune sat with his arms crossed as Nora continued to entertain herself by styling Jaune's hair.

_#50: Supernova_

"Holy crap, he fucked up the solar system," Blake mumbled as she turned the page to her latest book.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I already have 3 of these written out and I'm currently working on the 4th one. I kinda wanna finish this story by Friday (which is the Legend of Korra season premiere for Book 3, super excited for that.) Let me know if you like them or not (even though I'm still gonna be writing.)

2/5: Beta

* * *

_#01: Walking_

Weiss refused to let up her determined pace, even if her high heels were a pain in the ass for long distance walking.

_#02: Waltz_

As much as Yang enjoyed the modern dance, she still appreciated the classic dance styles.

_#03: Wishes_

Blake failed to notice a shooting star as she walked to her dorm.

_#04: Wonder_

It wasn't the first time that Jaune wondered if Pyrrha was interested in him.

_#05: Worry_

Ruby's leg jittered up and down as her professor came into the room with the classes' test scores.

_#06: Whimsy_

"Hm. I'll need a new ribbon," Blake muttered as she inspected her weapon.

_#07: Waste/Wasteland_

"You live in a dump!" Weiss cried, covering her nose when Jaune opened the door to his dorm room.

_#08: Whiskey and rum_

"So then I told the guy," Ruby hiccupped, taking a sip of the drink Yang had given her, "to go… piss himself."

_#09: War_

"LadiesMan02, this is DaYangster. RedRuby07 and Shadow88 have captured our flag, cover me!" Yang shouted into her gaming headset.

_#10: Weddings_

"You know… Ruby got married to our—Hmmfh!" Ruby blushed as she pressed both hands over Yang's mouth.

_#11: Birthday_

Blake looked up from her book when she heard a random student mention today's date, "It's my birthday today… hm."

_#12: Blessing_

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," Yang muttered as she changed directions to go into a gym where hot Beacon guys worked out.

_#13: Bias_

"Remember students, it is of great importance that you keep an open mind here at Beacon. Class dismissed."

_#14: Burning_

Weiss felt a sizzling sensation run down her leg as she swiftly avoided Ruby's oncoming attack.

_#15: Breathing_

Blake looked down into the depths of the swimming pool before going up for air.

_#16: Breaking_

Weiss calm façade slowly broke away as the test monster blocked the strongest attack she was capable of.

_#17: Belief_

"I believe in you Jaune." Someone whispered into the unconscious boy's ear before disappearing.

_#18: Balloon_

Ruby smiled mischievous when she found out that her red balloon had helium in it.

_#19: Balcony_

Yang answered her phone as she opened the door to their balcony. "Got any news for me?"

_#20: Bane_

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance as Jaune Arc caught up with her.

_#21: Quiet_

"You don't talk much, do you?" Yang noted as Blake looked up from her book.

_#22: Quirks_

Ruby noticed that Weiss had a habit of practicing when something was on her mind.

_#23: Question_

"Hey Pyrrha. I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to hang out… with me… this weekend." Jaune asked, scratching the back of his head.

_#24: Quarrel_

"Our fighting style is supposed to complement each other's! That's why we're practicing!" Weiss shouted as Ruby walked away in frustration.

_#25: Quitting_

"Hey, Yan—I mean, DaYangster… I think I'm not cut out for Beacon."

_#26: Jump_

Blake jumped back, shooting her weapon in the Beowulf's face before Yang came in and finished it off.

_#27: Jester_

As always, Ruby was the unintentional class clown of the class.

_#28: Jousting_

Weiss pushed forward, venting her emotions into each strike as her fencing teacher blocked.

_#29: Jewel_

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my daughter, Weiss Schnee. I will entrust her with my jewel, the Schnee Dust Company, when she is of age." Weiss' father bragged, laying a heavy hand on his daughter's shoulder.

_#30: Just_

"Hey, um, Blake?" Ruby called, looking a little nervous, "Can you keep a secret?"

_#31: Smirk_

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Belladonna. You've only beaten me once." Yang chuckled, rubbing the blood off her lip.

_#32: Sorrow_

It was heartbreaking to see Jaune bury his mother.

_#33: Stupidity_

"You should really watch where you step, sis." Yang warned as she wrapped up Ruby's arm.

_#34: Serenade_

Blake didn't find anything romantic about singing.

_#35: Sarcasm_

"That was a great idea." Ruby muttered as Weiss fell into a puddle of mud.

_#36: Sordid_

"That sounds hot…" Yang mumbled before she realized what she said.

_#37: Soliloquy_

"I have to wait for my ankle to heal before I can practice again…" Blake muttered, limping back to her dorm room.

_#38: Sojourn_

Yang might have been comfortable sharing a bed with her sister, but Blake wasn't comfortable sharing one with Weiss while their room was being fixed.

_#39: Share_

"Yang! That was the cookie and you finished it!" Ruby yelled.

_#40: Solitary_

"You must really be bored." Blake commented as she watched Yang set up Solitary.

_#41: Nowhere_

Ruby walked in no particular direction as she cleared her mind.

_#42: Neutral_

Blake took no sides in arguments, especially the ones that took place amongst her teammates.

_#43: Nuance_

Blake noticed that nothing Yang did was subtle.

_#44: Near_

'_Oh shit.'_ Weiss thought as she heard multiple rumors of the Schnee Company coming to Beacon to demonstrate its latest findings regarding Dust.

_#45: Natural_

"I don't think it's natural to read so much…"

_#46: Horizon_

Blake smiled to herself as the sun slowly peaked over the tree tops.

_#47: Valiant_

"That was very brave of you, Jaune." Pyrrha complimented, giving her partner a strong pat on the back.

_#48: Virtuous_

"Hey Ruby, do you think Pyrrha's a god or something? She seems too … amazing to be human." Jaune wondered out loud as they walked to class.

_#49: Victory_

"Don't mess with the Golden Twins!" Yang shouted into her headset as she and Jaune won the round.

_#50: Defeat_

"That was a lucky hit." Weiss stated, sprawled out on the floor as Blake rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So these are really good writing exercises...

3/5: Gamma

* * *

_#01: Ring_

Yang blinked away tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes as she gave Ruby a small black box, "Mom wanted me to give it to you when you felt like giving up…" Ruby began to shake when she opened the box to reveal a ring her mother was never seen without, the mark of the rose.

_#02: Hero_

Gasping for air, Blake fell to her knees as the last monster disintegrated; she had saved the children from getting hurt, but she didn't feel like a hero.

_#03: Memory_

"_Shh… There, there. Mama's here. Everything will be alright." _

_#04: Box_

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said as Jaune's side of the room was reduced to a dozen cardboard boxes, ready to be shipped back home.

_#05: Run_

"No matter how far you run, I will always find you, Weiss." Her father said, dark blue eyes burning with anger.

_#06: Hurricane_

"Nora… Are you alright?" Ren asked as he walked into chaos.

_#07: Wings_

It wasn't the first time that Velvet stroked her brown bunny ears, wishing they were wings so that she could fly away.

_#08: Cold_

Perks of having a partner that could combust at any moment – heat during the winter.

_#09: Red_

"Hey Ruby, did you know mom and dad wanted to name you Silver Rose, because of your eyes…" Yang mentioned one day.

_#10: Drink_

Weiss was a two-drink kinda girl.

_#11: Midnight_

Nora waited until everyone was asleep before slipping away.

_#12: Temptation_

As Ruby stared at her partner sleeping, she fingers were itching to touch her; she just had to know if Weiss was ticklish or not!

_#13: View_

Blake decided that she no longer minded sleeping on the bottom bunk the morning she woke up to Weiss looking for something under her own bed.

_#14: Music_

Weiss was more than shocked when she discovered that Yang had a taste for the classics.

_#15: Silk_

Velvet didn't dry her ears with cotton towels; they gave her horrible rashes.

_#16: Cover_

Pyrrha refused to hide the fact that she was glaring at Cardin throughout the whole class period.

_#17: Promise_

"Y-yang… everything h-hurts." Ruby wheezed, her eyes slipping closed. Yang squeezed her little sister's hand, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Stay with me Rubs! You're going to be all right, I promise. Just stay with me…"

_#18: Dream_

As Weiss stepped into the main hall of Beacon Academy, her heart swelled with pride – one step closer to becoming a huntress.

_#19: Candle_

"Uh, Ruby… I don't think it's safe to use a candle on your bed…"

_#20: Talent_

An instructor at Signal had once told Yang, "You have tremendous amounts of courage and strength, but you lack talent. You must hone what skills you already know and master them." He was the only teacher at that academy that believed Yang could (and would) succeed as a Huntress.

_#21: Silence_

Blake came to the conclusion that she liked Ren as a study partner; not only was his silence comforting, but he actually knew what he was doing.

_#22: Journey_

Jaune was proud of himself; he had come so far already.

_#23: Fire_

"Yang… I seriously wonder if you are a pyromaniac." Weiss said as she watched Yang install mini flamethrowers in her gauntlets.

_#24: Strength_

Blake was sprawled on a training mat, trying to catch her breath after the wind was knocked out of her. "You got quite the punch, Weiss." She wheezed.

_#25: Mask_

"So what's your costume partner?" Yang asked Blake while jumping down from her bed as a biker. Blake adjusted the mask on her face and replied, "I'm suppose to be a member of the White Fang."

_#26: Ice_

"Ugh… Weiss, do you have a spell that will make the room cooler?" Yang whined from her bed, fanning herself with a magazine. Weiss glared up at Yang, "Do I look like a sorceress or something?" "Weiss… Weice… Ice…" Ruby mumbled in a daze from the floor. Blake's ears flattened against her head, ice sounded great right now.

_#27: Fall_

"So Blake… Have you ever fallen outta a tree and landed on your feet? Ya know… like a cat." Ruby asked during lunch.

_#28: Forgotten_

People often forget that Pyrrha has two younger siblings.

_#29: Dance_

"No, no, no!" Weiss shouted into a phone, her back to Blake as she walked in. "How on earth did you break your foot? – I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated – Yes, I know the dance competition is this weekend! Who's going to be my partner now? – Ha. I alright. I will. I hope you feel better soon – Okay bye." Weiss shut her phone close and threw it on her bed. "Uh… Weiss?" Blake whispered, getting her teammates attention. "I took dance classes when I was younger, maybe I could help?"

_#30: Body_

Ruby doesn't like to talk about the time when she accidently walked in on Yang getting out of the shower.

_#31: Sacred_

"Where's Ren?" Yang asked. "Mediating."

_#32: Farewells_

"Gah! I said I wasn't gonna cry!" Nora sobbed, rubbing her tears all over her graduation gown.

_#33: World_

Ren was glad that he had Jaune for his World History class.

_#34: Formal_

A slight blush painted Blake's cheeks as she watched Weiss knot her tie for her.

_#35: Fever_

"So Yang… I can't help but speculate that you have all the symptoms of mono." Weiss said, placing her hands on her hips. Yang gave a sheepish grin and pulled her covers up so that they covered her blushing cheeks. Blake wondered if Pyrrha was really sick with the "flu" as she turned the page of her book.

_#36: Laugh_

Nora's laugh often woke up Team RWBY at the wee hours of the morning.

_#37: Lies_

Blake never lied – she just never revealed the full truth most of the time.

_#38: Forever_

"Friends forever Ren?" Nora asked as she extended her pinkie finger. "Sure."

_#39: Overwhelmed_

"Weiss! You're shoulders are so tense," Ruby said, gently rubbing her thumbs into her partner's shoulders, "You need to relax more…"

_#40: Whisper_

"Hey little mama, let me whisper in your ear—" "Yang cut that out! I'm trying to sleep." Blake mumbled, throwing the covers over her head.

_#41: Wait_

"Will you wait for me?" Jaune asked, kissing Pyrrha's palm gently.

_#42: Talk_

"Hello students. Welcome to Sexual Education 101."

_#43: Search_

After her teammates found out about Blake being a faunas, she had trouble finding her black bow most of the time.

_#44: Hope_

During rough times, Weiss likes to remember something her old nana used to tell her, "Hope is the last thing to die."

_#45: Eclipse_

"So… is it true that pregnant ladies can't go out during an eclipse because something will happen to the baby?" Nora asked Ren as they looked out their window. "I think that's a myth, Nora."

_#46: Gravity_

"That last one was funny," Pyrrha giggled, "Tell me another one." Yang put a finger to her chin as she thought of another pick up line to try out. "Got one; did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

_#47: Highway_

Ruby woke up to the sound of her scroll going off in the middle of the night. The hospital called – Yang had been in a car pile up that happened on the highway going out of Vale.

_#48: Unknown_

"But, w-what if—" Blake silenced Weiss's doubts by pressing their lips together. "That's the beauty of falling in love Weiss. You don't know what to expect."

_#49: Lock_

"Did we lock the door?" Pyrrha breathed as Jaune assaulted her neck with open mouth kisses.

_#50: Breathe_

Velvet took a deep breath, letting it fill her lungs until she couldn't manage, "Things could be worse…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Some of these aren't exactly a sentence long... And some are a little emotional, since I was trying stuff out. Hope you like it.

Thanks to those that reviewed, especially the guest that pointed out all the shipping. I added the romance tag to the story (but I can say there is more friendship than romance.)

4/5: Delta

* * *

_#01: Air_

Ruby was grateful for the length of her hair; the wind could run it's fingers through it easily.

_#02: Apples_

"What does Weiss got against my apples…" Yang mumbled to herself after Weiss had been the only one to reject a piece of her homemade apple pie.

_#03: Beginning_

When Blake had joined the White Fang, she knew in her heart that it would be the beginning of a new peaceful era where humans and faunus could co-exist – she was wrong.

_#04: Bugs_

Jaune clenched his gut as he heard Weiss scream from across the hall; she had found one of the many fake spiders he had hid in their room as a prank.

_#05: Coffee_

"Guys, Weiss makes the best coffee ever—" "I told you never to tell anyone that, you dolt!"

_#06: Dark_

"Weiss, why are you like a freaking night light…" Blake grumbled to herself, flopping over to face the wall so she could sleep.

_#07: Despair_

"You're a failure Roman," Cinder said, opening her palm to reveal a dark flame, "There is no hope for failures like you."

_#08: Doors_

"I counted 56 doors!" Ruby shouted from somewhere within the Schnee Mansion. "I counted 58," Blake added as she returned from the kitchen into the main hall. Weiss shook her head, amused at her teammates' antics, "There are actually 65 doors."

_#09: Drink_

"Here you go Jaune, another beer!" Yang said, firmly placing a beer at the table Jaune was sitting at. "Uh, Yang, I think Jaune has had enough to drink already…" Pyrrha noted as Jaune tried to thank Yang but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a bunch of slurred words.

_#10: Duty_

"Hey, I'm bored, let's play Call of Duty." Was Yang's usual way of saying hi to Jaune when he answered the door.

_#11: Earth_

Velvet had a secret hobby – attending to the plants and flowers at the abandoned greenhouse at the top of the B dorms.

_#12: End_

"Ruby," Blake mumbled, bringing her teammate into a hug, "Your uncle's going to be alright. He's going to be fine, the doctors said it was treatable. He will be alright." Ruby nodded into her shoulder and wrapped her shaky arms around Blake's waist.

_#13: Fall_

"Nora, no—Come on! I just raked up all those leaves…" Jaune sighed.

_#14: Fire_

Yang cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The campfire sizzled in the middle of them as she made eye contact with all of her friends, making the mood suspenseful. "There was once a man, that on every-what day is it?" Yang asked, disrupting the mysterious mood. "Tuesday night." Someone whispered. "On every Tuesday night, just like this one-" "Yang it's Saturday." Ruby interrupted. "Shut up, I'm telling the story!"

_#15: Flexible_

"So… cats are supposed to be very flexible, huh?" Yang winked at Blake.

_#16: Flying_

"Craziest thing you've ever done, go." Yang shouted across to Jaune. "Jumped off the roof of my house to see if I could fly." He stated before he actually realized what he said.

_#17: Food_

"Do you think Weiss will notice if I steal her chef?" Ruby whispered to Jaune as they enjoyed a 5-star meal for dinner.

_#18: Foot_

"Pyrrha, what happened?" Jaune asked, jogging over to his teammate that was using the wall for support as she limped. "Just a sprain." She mumbled as Jaune helped her to the infirmary.

_#19: Grave_

"Hey … Sorry I haven't visited in a while," Blake said as she sat down at a small grave. "School has been (she took a deep breath)… something." Her fingers played with the small weeds growing around the tombstone before she removed them. "You would have been in," She sat back on her palms as she thought, "the 7th grade already." Her lips pursed together as she looked away from the name engraved on the stone. "You would've made a great Huntsmen, RJ. I know you would have." She mumbled.

_#20: Green_

"I've always thought green to be a kind of dull color since it's everywhere," Jaune started, walking to class with Ruby, "but Pyrrha's eyes are the prettiest shade of green I have ever seen."

_#21: Head_

"Let's play a little game," Cinder purred as she approached Roman, flipping a silver coin between her fingers. "Heads, you walk free. Tails… you don't."

_#22: Hollow_

"I'd figure that you would have a heart in that huge chest of yours," Weiss said as Cardin smirked at her "compliment", "But your heart is as hollow as the man who now runs the Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss firmly poked Cardin in the middle of his chest. "If you ever hurt Blake again, or any other faunus, I will end you."

_#23: Honor_

"Uh... Blake." Ren said, getting his study partner's attention. "Um, would you do me the honors of … accompanying me to the Fall Dance?" A light pink blush made its way to Blake's face as she blinked in surprise.

_#24: Hope_

"I hope they serve … cookies for lunch…" Ruby mumbled in her sleep.

_#25: Light_

"So … my aura would be considered 'pure'?" Jaune asked Pyrrha after she had explain that different auras had different characteristics to them.

_#26: Lost_

"Who the hell picked this map?!" Yang shouted into her headset. "It's called Storm haven, and I happen to like it." Jaune mumbled back.

_#27: Metal_

"I think the gym's busy…" Blake said as she picked up heavy metal music coming from the only practice gym – which meant Cardin's group was in there.

_#28: New_

"What!? Limited edition figurine in 1 out of 100 Pumpkin Pete's Cereal Boxes?!" Ruby shouted as she quickly read the fine print on the back of the box.

_#29: Old_

Weiss often wondered why Blake hid a necklace under her uniform, until the day Yang asked about it, "It was my mother's… the only thing I have of her."

_#30: Peace_

"Stop, I surrender! Stop… please..." Cardin huffed as Ruby slowly put down her weapon. "Team RWBY, 1. Team CRDL, 0!" The announcer shouted as Ruby returned to her teammates.

_#31: Poison_

Weiss blushed with embarrassments, "I once ate a bad apple and I got really sick, okay! That's why I don't like apples…"

_#32: Pretty_

"You should've asked Nora to this dance…" Blake said as she nudged Ren's side. He blushed and brushed his study partner's elbow away and watched as Nora waved over at him.

_#33: Rain_

"Why'd you wanna see me out here?" Blake asked, annoyed that she was getting wet from the sudden down pour. Emerald smirked as she stepped closer, flicking a finger at Blake's bow, "Aw, what's wrong? Kitty doesn't like getting wet?"

_#34: Regret_

"I'm going to regret this…" Weiss mumbled to herself when Yang announced that they would be playing Spin the Bottle. She should've bailed when she had the chance.

_#35: Roses_

"One bouquet of roses for… uh, Miss Ruby Rose." The deliveryman said, chuckling at the irony of roses.

_#36: Secret_

"You can't tell anyone…" Blake whispered as Yang attended to the fresh lashes on Blake's back.

_#37: Snakes_

"Snakes… why did it have to be snakes." Jaune said, sounding faint when Ren showed him his pet snake, Yin. "She's harmless, don't worry."

_#38: Snow_

"Where did Weiss go?!" Yang shouted, putting her hand to her brow while squinting her eyes to look for her white friend somewhere amongst the freshly fallen snow. "Oh no! We lost Weiss!" Ruby shouted, frantically digging through piles of powder to look for her teammate. "She will be missed." Blake muttered, taking off her beanie in mourning. "You guys are all idiots!" Weiss shouted, coming out of their cabin with a mug of hot chocolate between her white mittens. "Ugh! I can hear her!" Yang yelled. "Her ghost must be haunting us!" Ruby shouted, making the sign of the cross.

_#39: Solid_

"Why should I trust you, Roman?" Cinder asked, crossing one leg over the other, "You've done nothing but disappoint me lately…" Roman cleared his throat and took off his hat as he approached Cinder. "My sources say that this lead is almost 100% true. If you give me one more chance… I can do this."

_#40: Spring_

"It's good to be shirtless this time of year." Sun said as he rested on a tree branch.

_#41: Stable_

"No!" Jaune shouted, kicking his bedpost before slumping down and burying his face in his hands. "She can't… She can't… " He had just received word that his mom had been administrated into the hospital again, her condition had worsened.

_#42: Strange_

"You're weird." Emerald said, giving Yang a once over with her brow raised. Yang crossed her arms over her chest, "Your hair's green."

_#43: Summer_

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me and Rubs for the summer?" Yang asked, giving Blake one last hug before the ships left. "It's alright, Weiss is going to here after all. Thanks for the offer though." Blake said, releasing her partner.

_#44: Taboo_

"Cardin, you need to stop!" Blake shouted, getting up from her lunch table. Velvet sent her an appreciative smile while Cardin scowled. "Shut up, you filthy faunus!" This time Pyrrha stood up before Blake's teammates could come to the rescue. "I will not stand idly by while you harass my friends, Cardin. You need to stop, now." Cardin glowered before pointing to Velvet and Blake, "They're faunuses! They are a disgrace here at Beacon. They could be members of the White Fang for all we know." Blake would have jumped over the lunch table to attack the brute if it hadn't been for Weiss pulling her back down. She gestured to Professor Ozpin making his way over. "Cardin," He called, getting his attention, "Here at Beacon, we do not share the same views as society. Everyone is welcome, Human or not. If you think otherwise, I suggest you begin packing your bags."

_#45: Ugly_

"I've never thought my scars were hideous," Pyrrha said, running her fingers over some that ran the length of her arm.

_#46: War_

Team RWBY walked into their room, only to discover that their mattresses were missing. Blake picked up muffled laughing from across the hall, in Team JNPR's room. "Oh, it's on." Yang mumbled, cracking her knuckles as they went to search for their beds.

_#47: Water_

"CANNON BALL!" Jaune screamed as he jumped out of the tree and into the river.

_#48: Welcome_

"Whoa Velvet, you've done an amazing job up here." Sun said, in awe at the plants that had come to life in the abandoned green house. Velvet blushed, "Thank you…" Sun sent her a smile as he checked out some of the plants in the back.

_#49: Winter_

"Yang and Blake are practically human heaters!" Ruby mumbled as she got comfortable against her sister. "There's one for each of us, Ruby." Weiss said, settling down against Blake's front. Yang and Blake just rolled their eyes.

_#50: Wood_

"Um, Jaune…" Nora yawned as she arose in time for breakfast, "There's something in your bed…"


End file.
